A Painful Reunion
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Alex and Justin are back with Alex pregnant with triplets. Will life finally be better? Find out what Painful Reunion happens in the third story to Just a Little Magic.


A Painful Reunion

Alex woke up a few hours later. She felt Justin's strong arms around her. One of his hands was protectivly over her growing belly. She slipped out of the bed without waking Justin and walked over to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and lifted her shirt. She placed her hand on her stomach and let out a long sigh. She knew her parents were pissed at her. She knew they were going to try and find her and Justin.

"They're coming after us, babies. But don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." Alex said rubbing her growing bump.

"Neither will I. I won't let them hurt our children." Justin said from behind Alex.

Alex didn't turn around, she just kept looking at her swollen belly. Justin stepped forward and hugged her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands over her's on her swollen belly.

"Are you sure we can do this? What are we gunna do for money?" Alex asked Justin.

"I'll get a job. You don't worry about anything, just do your job and i'll do the worring." Justin said kissing the top of Alex's head.

"And what job do I have?" Alex asked truning around in Justin's arms.

"To grow those babies nice and strong." Justin smiled down at Alex and brought his lips down to meet her's. Alex tip toed to deepen the kiss. Justin stuck his tongue in Alex's mouth to explore. Alex happyly let Justin's tongue explore her mouth. Justin broke the kiss and looked into Alex's deep brown eyes. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He softly placed her down on the bed and began kissing her again. He carefully got on top of her, making sure he didn't put his weight on Alex's growing belly.

"I love you." Alex said.

"I love you too." Justin said.

"Show me." Alex said rubbing Justin semi erected cock through his jeans.

"Alex, are you sure?" Justin asked pointing to her swollen belly.

"Yes. Make love to me please." Alex moaned into Justin's ear.

Justin didn't answer, he just started kissing her again. He got off her and pulled off his shirt then his pants along with his boxers. Next he lifted Alex's shirt over her head. He carefully slid her pants and underwear off of her. He then laid next to Alex.

"Here, get on me so I don't hurt you or the babies." Justin said with a smile.

Alex smiled at Justin for thinking of her and the babies safety. She climbed on top on him and put his now fully hard cock at her entrance. She slowly slipped down onto Justin harden member. She let out a loud moan as she when down. Soon Justin was all the way into her hot, wet core. She started moving up and down at a slow pace. But soon she started going faster and pounding down harder on Justin's hard cock. Finally both let out a loud scream and came together. Alex got off of Justin and laid beside him. Justin pulled Alex close and placed his hand on her belly. Alex smiled as she let sleep come over her.

Back with Theresa and Jerry.

"They are crazy! How the fuck do they plan on having a kid and supporting it? This is insane!" Jerry shouted.

"I don't understand! What the hell was Justin talking about? He loves Alex? That is just plain stupid! And calling Alex and that thing she has inside her, his family! He has lost his mind!" Theresa said.

"We need to find them and put all this to an end!" Jerry said to Theresa.

"I agree!" Theresa said.

–––––—

(4 months later)

"Oh god!" Alex shouted from the couch.

"What's wrong babe?" Justin said coming into the room.

"The babies won't stop kicking! It driving me crazy! And it's painful!" Alex wined.

"Shhhhh...it's ok daddy is here." Justin spoke to Alex's belly as he rubbed it.

"How is it that when I talk to them, they don't listen but, when you talk to them, they listen?" Alex asked as the three babies inside her clamed.

"I'm not sure. But they are almost here, baby. Soon we'll meet our three perfect little babies." Justin smiled and kissed Alex. Alex kissed Justin back with all she had. In last few months things changed.

Alex got alot bigger and had to be put on bed rest for the last 2months of her pregnacy. They had chose to be surprised when it came to the babies' sex.

"Ouch!" Alex said.

"What?"

"Another hard kick." Alex wined.

Right as Justin was about cuddle Alex, Jerry and Theresa appered in thier living room.

"How the hell did you find us?" Justin shot strait up and stood in front of Alex to protect her and their babies.

"We just want to talk. Clam down Justin." Theresa said with her hands up.

"Don't get any closer to Alex!" Justin said with his wand in hand.

"We won't. How are you? How is the baby?" Jerry asked.

"I'm having triplets." Alex said in a small voice.

"Oh my...wow!" Was all Theresa could say.

Justin had put his wand down and looked back at Alex. Suddenly Jerry jumped on Justin and covered his mouth so he couldn't say spells. Then Max appered.

"Sorry Alex." Max said before he made Alex disapper.

Jerry had tied Justin up.

"I'm sorry Justin but you and Alex can't do this. I promise we won't hurt Alex but those things can't live. It's just not right." Jerry said to his son.

"We'll bring her back when she gives birth and we get rid of those things. Sorry Justin. You and Alex aren't ready to be parents." Theresa said.

Justin couldn't say anything cause his mouth was gagged. All he could do was struggle against the ropes that held him. Jerry and Theresa disappered and left Max to watch Justin till the deed was done.

With Alex.

Alex was in a cell somewhere dark. She felt pain from the babies kicking. She clutch her huge stomach and let out a yell. Alex then felt a warm liquid run down her legs. She looked down and saw her waters had broken. She felt her stomach get tight and she let out a scream. She slid down to the floor. The pain was too much and she couldn't hold herslef up. Just then Jerry and Theresa appered in the cell with her.

"Jerry, her waters broke! We need to work fast! She's going to deliver soon." Theresa said putting gloves on.

"Get away from me!" Alex yelled.

"Baby, just clam down this is for your own good. You and Justin aren't ready for these things. Just clam down you're gunna need to start pushimg soon." Theresa said to her daughter before tying her hands above her head.

"Y'all are crazy! Why are you tying me up?" Alex asked as another contraction took over her. "Ahhhhh!"

"We don't want you to hit us while we get rid of these things!" Jerry answered pulling Alex's pants down along with her underwear. "Ok she's ready! Now push Alex!"

(Sorry to leave you hanging like this. But i have to so you will read the next story! I know, i'm a bitch for doing this to you but guess what? You're still reading my stories! Love you all and I will write more but later! Have fun guessing what happens next.)


End file.
